


Inspiration

by nyghtrain



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyghtrain/pseuds/nyghtrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakuryu learns a new shape. Written for the 2011 Saiyuki Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inspiration

Sometimes he would watch them. Their bodies would slide against each other while their hands pumped up and down, slick with sweat, pre-come, and whatever lubrication that could find. Their rushed moments never went beyond hand jobs. At first he thought it was because the redhead was worried about what it would mean to his masculinity and his Master was too polite to ask for more. Over time he realized it went deeper than that. It was all tied up in deserving and leaving and all the things that screamed attachment even though it was already too late to back out. Neither one realized it and Hakuryu preferred it that way. So he was content, or at least he told himself that.

Then the cockroach changed it all.

That night it was raining. The redhead came to the room early. There was no hint of perfume on his clothes. 

That should have been the first clue. 

More and more on this journey, the redhead smelled less of sex and cheap perfume. Maybe he was just too tired from all the driving with four heavy passengers, three of which who couldn't sit still long enough without falling into shoving, kicking, and dealing out beatings with a white paper fan. Whatever the case, he didn't notice. So when Gojyo came into the room and began flirting, Hakuryu didn't think anything about it. 

He just slid into a comfortable position behind the redhead's jacket and tried to stifle the jealousy rising in his chest. He watched the half-demon touch his Master's shoulder, then slid his hand down the demon's chest and to the fly of his jeans. Sometimes he wondered why he would sit and watch them, but he couldn't look away. He watched the half-demon coax his Master out of his clothes until pale skin was revealed. He loved these moments, when his Master unfolded like a flower blossoming under moonlight. It was more beautiful for its rarity.

They each took the other's hard cock in hand. They started off slow and gentle. His Master's skin was flush. Hakuryu wanted to taste him, lick down the warm blush until he tasted the leaking pre-come spilling from the tip of his cock. Their hands started to move faster. The redhead was groaning and swearing. Hakuryu ignored it and instead listened to the soft whimpers that came from his Master's mouth. The sounds grew more desperate and Hakuryu leaned in, imagining it was him making those sweets sounds pour from his Master's trembling body. Then, then!

The half-demon leaned forward and pressed his lips firmly against Hakkai's. The demon let out a muffled noise of surprise. Gojyo tilted his head and he must have done something with his tongue, because Hakkai moaned and came. Finally, the cockroach pulled away and they stared at each other, panting. Hakuryu gaped, not sure if he could believe what just happened. That, that, pervert had kissed his Master! Before he knew it, he was in the air, clawing and biting at the redhead. 

"Hakkai! Fuck! Get him off me."

"Gojyo, please. I can't help you if you persist in running around."

"Say that when he's trying to claw your face off!"

Then warm hands wrapped around him, gently pulling him away. He leaned over and licked Hakkai's pink lips, trying to wash away the half-demon's taint.

"Oh!" his Master said and then smiled, gently petting his head. "What has gotten into you?"

He rubbed his head under his Master's chin and cooed softly. 

"Fucking thing is jealous. I knew I should have locked him in the bathroom."

Hakuryu glared at the half-demon and hissed.

"Now, now, Gojyo. I'm sure he was simply confused. We don't..." Hakkai cleared his throat. "Usually kissing isn't involved."

The half-demon looked away. "Yeah, guess I just got caught up in the moment."

"I see," Hakkai said and just like that it was over and things were back to normal. 

At least on the surface, but as Hakkai got back into bed, Hakuryu saw the longing look the half-demon sent his way. 

Hakuryu realized he couldn't simply wait any longer. He had to do something. 

Doing something was harder than he thought. He managed to interrupt their hand job sessions as much as possible and for a while that worked, but eventually they began locking him in the bathroom. He tried not to feel betray the few times Hakkai did it. Still, it wasn't enough. So he finally decided to try his last resort. 

His shape shifting abilities had their limits. The one time he tried to become a human it almost killed him, but he had been young then. Now, he had been shifting into jeep form for so long, it was time to give it another try. The sounds of Gojyo's groans and Hakkai's pants behind the bathroom door were inspiration enough. So he practiced. 

It was painful and the very first time he couldn't hold the shape for longer than a few seconds, but he did it. So every night, when everyone was sleeping, he would go into a private spot and change. The change wasn't perfect. The form wasn't exactly human as much as humanoid. His hair was long and white. His skin smooth, but with faint silver scales. His eyes were definitely reptilian, but all in all, he was pleased with the form. It felt right somehow. He even managed to hold the form for over an hour. 

One night, Hakuryu was so busy admiring himself in the mirror he didn't catch the sound of someone moving until the door opened. He swung around, just in time to come face-to-face with wide green eyes. In an instant Hakkai's hands were up and in that same instant Hakuryu moved, grabbing Hakkai's wrist and pinning them above his head. 

They both seemed surprised by that. Hakuryu never imagined he would be so fast or so strong in this form, but the action had been almost natural, like something ingrained. Hakkai's eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth, probably to yell out a warning. Panic rushed through Hakuryu and he simply reacted. 

He leaned over and kissed him. It was just a quick peck of lips against lips. Firm, almost harsh, but it sent a jolt of lust through his body. He wanted more. Hakkai made a soft noise and Hakuryu forced himself to pull back. He met the demon's eyes with a pleading look and then very slowly released him and took a step back. 

Hakkai studied him, like he wasn't sure what to make of the situation. "Who are you?"

Hakuryu opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He tried again. Still nothing. He couldn't speak! He hadn't even tried before. He had been so set on trying to be human. He looked at Hakkai and then sadly shook his head. 

"You can't speak?" Hakkai questioned, suspicion obvious in his voice. 

Hakuryu nodded. 

"Hmm, well perhaps we can find another method," Hakkai said. 

Hakuryu looked at him gratefully. His Master was always reasonable. 

Then there was a noise outside. "Hakkai, you okay?" 

"I'm fine, Goku," Hakkai called back. 

"But it sounds like you're talking to someone."

Hakkai signaled for Hakuryu to wait and stepped out. It sort of surprised him that he didn't tell the group right away of his presence, but maybe he didn't want to panic them if he didn't have to. Hakuryu tried to wait, to hold on to his form, but he was at his limit. With a soft pop, he returned back to dragon form. Letting out a sigh of disappointment, Hakuryu slid into the sink and waited for Hakkai to return. 

There were muffled words, probably Hakkai reassuring Goku and trying to get him to return to sleep. Followed by a sharp, "Would you two shut the hell up?" 

Hakuryu made a note in the future not to shape shift when all four of the ikkou were sharing a room. A few minutes later, Hakkai returned to the bathroom. He looked around in surprise and then sighed. A hint of disappointment flickered across his face. 

"Kyu," Hakuryu said, raising his head out of the sink and peeking at him. 

"I forgot you were sleeping in here," Hakkai said and gently lifted Hakuryu out of the sink, stroking down his neck. "I suppose you can't tell me where our mysterious visitor disappeared to?"

Hakuryu tilted his head and then licked Hakkai's finger. 

Hakkai shook his head and gave the bathroom one more look. He looked confused and unconsciously pressed his finger against his lips as if he could still feel the kiss. 

It made Hakuryu's heart beat faster. It wasn't much, but it was a start. 

"I don't think it'll be wise for you to sleep in here. I hope you don't mind sleeping with me." 

He gave a happy chirp and climbed onto Hakkai's shoulder and rubbed against his cheek. Hakkai smiled, the gentle smile he gave to Hakuryu alone. Then he maneuvered over Gojyo and Goku's sleeping bodies as he climbed back into bed. Sanzo was already back asleep in the other bed. 

"Good night, Hakuryu."

"Kyuu."

And as he drifted into sleep, secure against the warmth of his Master's body, Hakuryu knew two things. One, that Hakkai was fascinated by his human form and that meant there was still a chance for him. Two, that at the end of the day it was he, not the redhead, that was in Hakkai's bed. 

It was a good start. He grinned. A very good start.


End file.
